


Mountain Sound

by Dreaming_in_Circles



Series: I "Khan't" live without you [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Drabble, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Psudo-songfic, more or less, post-STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_in_Circles/pseuds/Dreaming_in_Circles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a more perfect world, what would have happened to Khan and his crew?</p><p> </p><p>Just a short drabble, inspired by two beautiful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> Inspired (admittedly loosely) by Mountain Sound by Of Monsters and Men. It is a beautiful song; if you haven't heard it you should.  
> Also inspired by the beautiful BotanyCameos and her feels for Khan. Thank you so much and I love you to death! I hope you like it.

Khan leaned against the empty window-frame, listening to the cries of the seagulls and the crash of the waves. He could just make out the nearest continent on the horizon of the water, only the tops of the trees - in vibrant greens and oranges - showed over the spray of the turquoise water. All the colors on this planet were so vibrant, like some crazed artist had started dumping neon paint buckets everywhere. 

Khan snorted at the image and couldn't contain his smile. It was an honest one, his first in... three centuries, at least. He'd had little to smile about until now. But finally, _finally_ , things were starting to get better. One piece at a time.

"Maybe you should just leave it like this." Someone said, coming up behind him and wrapping their arms around Khan. "Since you're enjoying the sensations so much."

"You know what a tactile person I am." Khan responded lightly, turning his head and kissing the person lightly. "But what about the hurricanes."

He could feel the person behind him hold him just a little tighter, and purse their lips against his neck. "True enough." 

Khan turned back to the ocean with a deep breath. "I want to thank you, for everything you've done, Jim. I-" Khan paused, blinking rapidly. "I wouldn't be here without you and your crew."

Kirk kissed Khan's neck and squeezed him slightly. "We've talked about this. I could hardly've turned you down, right? In any case," Kirk straightened slightly, a bright note in his voice. "speaking about crews..."

Khan whipped around, hardly daring to breath. "They're here?"

Kirk couldn't contain his smile. "All 72 of them."

"Whe- Are they on the ship? Are they still asleep?" Khan wasn't sure what to ask first. Kirk laughed.

"Well, seeing-as how we don't know how to wake them, yeah they're still sleeping. And the ship entered the solar system about sixty seconds ago, so yes to the first question also."

Khan forced himself to relax and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, Jim. It's just- I never thought-"

Kirk pressed a gentle finger to his lips, quieting him. "I know." He whispered, bringing his lips to Khan's ear. "It's fine. Want to go wake them?"

Khan looked out the corner of his eye at the gold sand, warm water, prefect trees, and clean air. His home; _their_ home.

"Oh, yes."


	2. ...Where the Heart is...

Kirk brushed his fingers along the glass lightly, remembering one week ago, when he and Khan had stood there last. There hadn't been any glass then, and the cool sea air had upset his dark hair. That little bit that curled over his forehead in a most handsome way...

Kirk took a deep breath as he watched the Augments moving about on the beach. They were celebrating, and oh did they deserve it. Celebrating a week of hard work and accomplishment; celebrating a dawn three hundred years in coming; celebrating a freedom they'd been searching for their whole lives. 

Kirk knew this was perfection for them; a world they could call their own, no rules, no regulations, no one trying to kill them and use them and abuse them. It was a gift that was a life-time in coming. But some part of Kirk still couldn't quite accept it. He wasn't quite happy. It was selfish of him, and he knew it, but he couldn't help the way he felt. So he tried to focus on the positive, on the celebration. Because that was what mattered. 

A beacon of white light caught his attention as eight transporter beams materialized on the beach. Kirk smiled then, because it was so symbolic. All the Augments were already on the planet; the only people beaming down to join the party were members of the Enterprise crew. Kirk watched as they were welcomed with open arms; the physical embodiment of a new era of trust between the Augments and the Federation. A new era of forgiveness. 

"James." Kirk recognized the speaker's voice immediately and closed his eyes to ward off the tears he could feel prickling behind his eyes. "I thought you would be at the celebration."

"I could say the same to you." Kirk hoped his tone sounded as playful as he'd intended. He plastered a cocky smile on his face and turned to look at Khan. He was standing just inside the doorway, a bottle of wine in one hand.

"Just digging up the last of the refreshments." Khan smiled briefly, gesturing with the wine, then his smile faded some. "You should come join us."

"I was thinking about it..." Kirk attempted to evade the question, but Khan was having none of it. He set the bottle of wine on the floor near the doorway and walked over to Kirk. He had that look on his face that Kirk knew so well: he was thinking, analyzing, seeing far more than Kirk wanted.

"I hadn't realized you were so..." Khan paused, searching for words. Kirk forced a self-depreciating laugh.

"What? Pathetic?"

Khan's eyes flashed at the attempted humor. "Never." He moved closer still, and brought one hand up to cup Kirk's face. "I will miss you Jim. Truly, I will, but you know I need to stay."

"And you know I can't." Kirk whispered back, leaning into Khan's touch. Khan brought his other hand up and pressed their foreheads together. "But I'll come back, every chance I get." Kirk promised.

"I know you will." Khan breathed, and kissed him long and hard.


	3. ...And Home is Where I Will Go.

Khan tapped the panel and waited patiently for the Enterprise to answer his hail. He watched as the usual monitoring screen faded and the bridge of the Enterprise appeared before him, Captain James T. Kirk front and center.

"Khan." Kirk said casually.

"New Sydney reports all systems functioning, Kirk. We are ready to go off the Enterprise's power grid." It had been Ensign Chekov's clever idea to name their colony "New Sydney." The original Botany Bay colony had eventually turned into what was now Sydney, Australia, as their ship would bloom here on the planet.

"Roger that, New Sydney. Cut them loose, Scotty." Khan heard Kirk say, and watched his panel carefully as the energy from the Enterprise stopped and the colony's own generators began working in earnest. After a moment, he reported back the the Enterprise.

"All systems within acceptable limits, Kirk. It would appear it worked."

"Congratulations, Khan." Kirk paused, and Khan knew what he was thinking; it was a wish he shared deeply. "If there are no further issues, we will take our leave."

"Be sure to come back soon; we'd love to show off some." Khan joked, letting the barest of smiles show through. Kirk's was much broader, though no less tinted with sorrow.

"We will be sure to do that. Someone's got to keep an eye on you. Enterprise out." Khan stared at the screen as the image faded and the monitor data came back up. He took a deep breath, then stood and walked to the doorway. 

In the next room, silhouetted by the huge windows facing the ocean, was his crew, all 72 members. They quieted as he walked in. 

"Today is a great day for us." Khan started. "Today marks the first day of true freedom in all our history. We are not threatened by anyone; we owe allegiance to no one. We have the world in front of us, and we will do great things here in the coming years. We will build a city that will stand for generations as a beacon of freedom and wisdom. Today is the greatest day in our history!" Khan watched as everyone in the room cheered - and he truly believed his words - but he couldn't stop a stray thought from crossing his mind: _today is also one of the saddest of my history. But it will get better. Sweet sorrow,_ he recalled from a play he'd read long ago. _Parting was such sweet sorrow._


End file.
